Nunca te olvidare
by PureMadness
Summary: Ya han pasado 2 años desde la muerte de Ace, los mugiwaras ya están navegando por el nuevo mundo, pero de pronto divisan una isla a lo lejos, ¿por que Luffy se comporta así? ¿Que ocurrió hace 2 años en Marineford?, "Luffy, cuenta con nosotros".
1. Chapter 1

_Era un día normal para los Muwigaras, navegando por el Nuevo Mundo… 2 años después de la guerra de Mariendford de la cual Luffy salió gravemente herido, tanto física como psicológicamente pues como ustedes recordaran allí perdió a su hermano de juramento__, __comandante de la segunda división de los legendarios__Piratas de Barbablanca__y el hijo del mismísimo__Rey de los Piratas__... ¡Ace!_

_¡Sanji, tengo hambre! ¡Carne, carne! – Exclamo el joven con sombrero de paja._

_Muy bien, muy bien. –Contesto de mala manera el cocinero._

_Nami-swaaaan, Robin-chwaaaan aquí tienen un poco de mi sushi especial, hecho con peces fresco provenientes directamente de nuestro acuario. –Dijo en tono amoroso el joven rubio mientras sostenía dos platillos elegantes con sushi en forma de corazón._

_Gracias, Sanji-Kun. –Dijo la peli-naranja al tomar su plato._

_Gracias. – Dijo la arqueóloga en tono amable pausando la lectura de su libro al recibir su plato, para luego volver a ella._

_¡Sanji, comida comida! –exclamo Luffy,Chopper, Usopp y Brook en tono hambriento._

_Aquí tienen. –El rubio les entrego un plato gigante de sushi en cual se lo pusieron a comer como si no hubiesen comido hace mucho tiempo._

_Esto esta riquísimo mi lengua entro en éxtasis al sentir estos ricos alimentos, aunque claro, yo no tengo lengua, ¡YOO HOO HOO HOO! – Se reía el esqueleto._

_De pronto Usopp dejo de comer y miro a lo lejos._

_Usopp, ¿Qué ocurre? – pregunto Nami._

_Creí ver una isla a lo lejos – Dijo mientras se coloca sus gafas para ver mejor._

_Como, pensé, allí hay una isla. –Explico el narizón a la chica._

_¡Franky! Toma el timón, chicos prepárense aun no sabemos que habrá en esta isla. –Grito la navegante._

_¡Suuuuper!, dirijamos al Sunny-Go directo hacia la aventura. –Grito el "Hentai", tomando el timón._

_¡Prepárense chicos! La acción esta por comenzar, recuerde que estamos en el nuevo mundo. – Les dijo el capitán a todos sus nakamas, despertando al espadachín que hasta el momento dormía placentero._

_Luego al desembarcar en la isla, normal al parecer, (eran tan solo una selva común, con bastante neblina eso si), no tenia nada extraño (como grandes truenos, climas extremos, etc), se crearon 2 grupos de exploración, el primero estaba constituido por : Luffy, Nami, Usopp y Chopper, el cual iba al oeste de la isla, el segundo estaba compuesto por Zoro, Sanji, Robin y Brook, he iba al este. Mientras que Franky se quedo al cuidado del Sunny-Go. Todos quedaron en estar de vuelta, en el Sunny al atardecer, pues luego seria muy peligroso._

_¡Bieeen chicos! Vamos por aquí. –Entusiasmado dirigía Luffy al primer grupo._

_Nosotros iremos por aquí – Dijo el espadachín aun algo adormilado por su siesta, haciendo que los dos grupos se separaran al entrar a la selva._

_Si seguimos a este Marimo, nos perderemos. –Se quejo Sanji._

_¿¡Que has dicho?! –Contesto con tono enojado Zoro. Provocando la risa de Robin a quien le hacia bastante gracia estas peleas diarias. Brook detrás de esta iba cantando alegremente._

_De pronto a lo lejos se diviso humo, provocando la curiosidad de todos, decidiendo así dirigirse a el. _

_Mientras tanto en el otro grupo…._

_Minami no shima wa~__  
__atatakai~__  
__painapurupuru__  
__atama pokapoka__  
__aho-bakaaa~__  
__niban! __  
__Kita no shima wa~__  
__samuiii~__  
__akkoikoikoi__  
__atama guruguru__  
__Aho-bakaaa~ -Cantaba Luffy, mientras que a su siga se encontraba Chopper felizmente con un palito quien estaba abrazado de Usopp bailando mientras caminaban en la selva, por ultimo estaba Nami por sus afueras decía que eran inmaduros pero por dentro se alegraba de que fueran así y que ojala esa caminata nunca terminara…De pronto Luffy dejo de cantar de golpe, se puso pálido, sus compañeros al darse cuenta intentaron preguntarle que pasaba pero el era incapaz de responderles, algo malo, algo muy malo había visto, su capitán no era de los que se solían asustar así._

_Chopper y Usopp no sabían que hacer nunca habían visto a su capitán así, eso no era lo suyo, mientras que Nami bastante preocupada, pero lo suficiente calmada para preguntarle a Luffy, "¿que estaba pasando?", pero este no decía nada, de pronto unas frías palabras salieron de su capitán "S…Sabo"._

_Un gran silencio se apodero del momento, ¿Quién era Sabo?, ¿estaba en esa isla?, ¿Por qué hizo poner a Luffy así? Preguntas como estas recorrían las cabezas de Nami y los otros, pero una de sus preguntas se respondió al instante cuando de pronto, reino un silencio absoluto, todos estaban como Luffy, no podían articular palabra pues justo frente a sus ojos se encontraron cada uno respectivamente a Bellemere, Hiruluk y Kaya, la respuesta a su pregunta fue simple "esta isla no es normal" todos se sintieron muy tontos al haberse confiado, pues después de todo estaban en el nuevo mundo._

_Luego de bastante tiempo Nami fue la primera en reaccionar._

_Chicos, reaccionen, no se confundan esto es solo algo que nos hace ver la isla, no se si a ustedes les paso igual, pero yo vi a alguien muy preciado para mi, aunque yo estoy bien, se que no es real… -Decía la navegante intentando normalizar la situación._

_Si, es cierto, es imposible que Kaya estuviera aquí. –Dijo Usopp al despabilarse._

_Si, esto no puede ser real, Sabo murió hace años…-dijo en tono suave Luffy más para si mismo que para el resto. Luego de eso se escucho un gran estruendo, segundos después una gran explosión de fuego, la cual se dirigía a ellos, Luffy en un rápido movimiento los tomo a todos y los llevo a un lugar seguro, incluyendo a Chopper quien aun no salía de ese "trance". Pero lo recién ocurrido había dejado aun mas inquieto a Luffy…_

_Luffy, ¿Qué pasa? –Pregunto Usopp a su amigo al notarlo nervioso._

_Nada probable pero…solo hay una persona que puede hacer una explosión como esa y esa persona es… _

_**Unos minutos antes en el otro grupo…**_

_Zoro-san no crees que es algo imprudente ir directo hacia el humo…Podrían haber piratas allí o algo peor, ¿además que haremos en una situación como esa? –Confeso algo preocupado Brook._

_Los cortare. – Respondió rápida y despreocupadamente Zoro._

_¿Sanji-san usted sabe que haremos? –Pregunto Brook a Sanji en busca de consuelo._

_Los pateare. –Respondio Sanji al igual que Zoro rápido y despreocupado, Robin tan solo se limito a reír. Pero luego Sanji hizo una pausa y en tono serio dijo "Robin-chwaaan yo te protegeré" mientras decía esto cayo a unos arbustos quedando fuera de la vista de sus compañeros, no pudo ni levantarse Sanji cuando sintió un gran golpe que lo lanzo hasta chocar con un árbol a unos metros mas alla._

_Woow… y eso niños es lo que le pasa a lo creídos. –Dijo Zoro con tono ironico pero calmado, como suele ser._

_Zoro-san no bromee Sanji-san esta gravemente herido hay algo detrás de esos arbustos. –Dijo Brook alarmado mientras examinaba a Sanji._

_Robin al parecer escucho algo extraño, pues rápidamente hizo una pared, "Quienientos Fleur, Muro" esto hizo que los demás se dieran cuenta de lo que estaba pasando, estaban siendo atacados por fuego y si no fuera por la muralla de Robin, ya estarían muertos, pero luego de esto Robin estaba exhausta y herida, y desmayo, Zoro desenvaino su espada pero fue detenido por Brook quien le dijo que ya no quedaba nada mas que huir, Zoro tomo a Robin y a Sanji frustrado y salieron corriendo en dirección al Sunny-Go._

_De milagro Zoro no se perdió y llegaron al Sunny al atardecer, en donde estaba Franky algo asustado y el grupo de Luffy todos algo extraños. _

_¡Zoroo!, Robin y Sanji están heridos, dejame verlos.-Dijo Chopper ya algo recuperado de su experiencia._

_Zoro, al fin llegas… tu también lo viste. – Pregunto Usopp._

_¿A que te refieres, a la bola de fuego? –Dijo Zoro._

_No, a los espejismos. –Dijo Nami entrando a la conversación, algo extrañada por las palabras de su nakama._

_Yo no vi ningún espejismo, lo mío era real, mira como dejaron a Robin y al cejudo –Respondió Zoro._

_¿¡Qué, quienes eran?! –Dijo exaltada Nami._

_No lo s- Alcanzo a decir Zoro cuando Sanji lo interrumpió. Eran… ¡Shirohige y…Ace! –exclamo Sanji aun muy malherido. Esto llamo la atención de todos en especial de Luffy quien estaba muy calmado a pesar de la situación…luego todos esperaban que Luffy digiera algo pero lo único que dijo fue…_

_Todos es hora de descansar, hoy yo hare guardia. –Esta era una de esas órdenes absolutas que se hacían casi nunca, hoy era una ocasión especial y nadie quería debatirle a su capitán después de todo el era el más afectado con la noticia._

_A la mañana siguiente ni siquiera Brook se animo a cantar, pero se despertó temprano por costumbre, Nami también se despertó temprano._

_Buenos días, Brook. –Saludo la peli naranja._

_Buenos días, YOO HOOHOOHOO, deberíamos ir a ver como esta Luffy-san, es terrible lo que esta pasando. –dijo preocupado Brook._

_Si, es cierto, yo iré a verlo. –Dijo Nami, mientras se dirigía donde Luffy._

_Buenos días, Brook. –Dijo Franky a su amigo,mientras tomaba una botella de cola._

_Buenos di- -Brook fue interrumpido por un grito de Nami._

_¡Chicos, estamos en problemas, Luffy desapareció! _

_TO BE CONTINUED._


	2. Chapter 2

_¡Chicos, estamos en problemas, Luffy desapareció! –Exclamo la navegante. Toda la tripulación faltante a excepción de Luffy por supuesto, salió algo alterada a ver lo que pasaba._

_¿Nami-san que ocurre? –Pregunto algo alterado Sanji, bastante mejor de salud, que el día anterior. Llamando la atención de Usopp._

_¿¡Sanji ya estas mejor?! Woow Chopper si que eres buen doctor, ayer Sanji apenas podía hablar. – Dijo asombrado Usopp._

"_Cállate, cabronazo, no creas que me vas a alagar con eso." –Dijo bastante alagado el reno con el comentario._

_Nami que ocurre. –Dijo el espadachín, yendo al grano._

_Chicos esto es terrible, Luffy no esta por ningún lado, y lo mas probable es que halla ido tras…-Hizo una leve pausa. ¡Su hermano, Ace! –Al decir estas palabras la voz de Nami se quebró y empezó a llorar. Todos recordaron inmediatamente lo ocurrido hace 2 años, los juramentos que se hicieron para hacerse mas fuertes, las ganas que tenían de ayudar a Luffy en ese momento, lo duro que debió haber sido para el, lo duro que es para el…Chopper, Usopp, Franky y Brook rompieron en llanto al igual que Nami, mientras que Zoro, Sanji y Robin que se pudiese decir que eran mas "duros" lloraron para sus adentros._

_Chicos, tranquilícense, no podemos quedarnos a llorar mientras el esta allá. –Dijo Zoro, al empezar a volver a su estado de ánimo normal. _

_Es cierto… A diferencia de la vez anterior, estamos junto a el. –Dijo Nami, mientras se secaba las lágrimas y volvía a ser "ella misma"._

_Si vamos a suuuuuuper ayudarlo. –Dijo Franky aun muy conmovido._

_Si pero, ¿donde estará? Debemos encontrarlo rápido. –Pregunto Sanji, tratando de decir en palabras suaves, que podrían no llegar a tiempo y Luffy podría estar…muerto, después de todo hablamos de que se puede encontrar con Shirohige en el peor de los casos._

_Creo que se donde podría estar. –Dijo Robin algo pensativa._

_¿Donde? –Pregunto Zoro algo impaciente._

_Bueno, si mal no recuerdo cuando nos encontramos con Shirohige y Ace íbamos en busca del origen del humo que vimos, entonces tal vez estén cerca de por allá, y si ellos están cerca, Luffy también lo estará. –Explico la arqueóloga._

_Bueno en ese caso no hay nada mas que hablar, iré a buscarlo. –Dijo Zoro a sus nakamas, los cuales inmediatamente le respondieron que irían con el, nadie quería dejar a Luffy en una situación como esta, aunque se tratase de que el enemigo sea el mismísimo Shirohige._

_Todos partieron en busca de su capitán cerca del lugar indicado por Robin, sin separarse por supuesto (esta era la única regla que había puesto Zoro, sino seria mucho mas peligroso de lo que ya era), luego de una ardua búsqueda lo encontraron en los alrededores del punto indicado…Allí estaba Luffy, tranquilo…muy tranquilo…esperen… ¡DEMASIADO TRANQUILO!_

_¡Luffy! –Gritaron preocupados sus nakamas._

_¡Esto es terrible esta gravemente herido! –Dijo Usopp._

_¡Doctor, doctor, llamen a un doctor! ¡Esperen ese soy yo! –exclamo Chopper alterado, para luego empezar a revisar sus signos básicos vitales._

_**Hace unas horas con Luffy…**_

_Luffy había salido del barco preocupado en medio de la noche, luego de haber meditado un rato, pero por mas que le diera vueltas, el caso era que su hermano muerto se presento frente a sus nakamas y los ataco. Aquella noche había luna llena y bastantes luciérnagas al alrededor, haciendo un ambiente bastante iluminado como para ser de noche. Luffy iba en busca de respuestas a todas esas interrogantes que tenia, aunque aun no le cavia en la cabeza que, Ace su hermano, que murió protegiéndolo, este vivo, al igual que Sabo, pero según Nami eso era tan solo un espejismo causado por el tipo de neblina especial de la isla. Luffy camino bastante rato hasta encontrarse con alguien, ese alguien era… ¡Shirohige!_

_Viejo Shirohige, cuanto tiempo, ¿Qué haces aquí?, escuche que habías muerto en la guerra. –Luffy decía esto con bastante naturalidad pues el no fue testigo de la muerte de Shirohige al haberse desmayado antes. _

_Por cierto ¿Has visto a Ace? –Dijo Luffy serio al recordar la razón del estar ahí. Pero Shirohige no le respondió nada, y luego en un rápido movimiento lo ataco, dándole un golpe indescriptiblemente fuerte a Luffy, dejándolo con algunos huesos rotos, obviamente este golpe contenía Haki si no, no hubiese dejado a Luffy tan malherido, pero esto no termino ahí el ex Yonko siguió con golpes como ese, dejando a Luffy medio muerto y sin ninguna posibilidad de hacer algo, le iba a dar el golpe final, cuando salió alguien desde entre los arbustos ese era Ace que de alguna forma estaba allí, parado…VIVO, Luffy se sentía inmensamente alegre a pesar de estar en tal mal estado, sentía que la alegría lo quemaba por dentro, lloraba con tan solo el hecho de tener a su hermano frente a el , Ace lo tomo sin decir palabra, para luego darle un gran puñetazo que atravesó el pecho de Luffy, dejando su rostro frente al de el, lo suficientemente cerca como para que Luffy en su estado se diera cuenta que los ojos de Ace, eran opacos, no tenían nada de vida, eran los ojos de un muerto. Las ultimo pronunciado por Luffy antes de perder la conciencia fue "Ace" mientras aun tenia el rostro lleno de lagrimas._

_**Volviendo al tiempo real…**_

_Los mugiwaras habían llevado a su capitán de vuelta al Sunny-Go, Chopper en esos momentos le estaba haciendo una cirugía en su habitación y por esto nadie podía ir a verlo, todos estaban muy preocupados, el ambiente muy tenso y callado, lo ultimo que vieron de Luffy fue un cuerpo muy dañado, que se las arreglaba para poder vivir en el fatal estado que se encontraba y lo que mas le llamo la atención a todos además del agujero en su pecho, las lagrimas ya algo secas en su cara, pues esto les confirmo que Luffy se había encontrado con Ace. Luego de varias horas Chopper al fin termino con la cirugía y fue a informarles a sus nakamas, pero no permitió que nadie visitara a Luffy aun._

_Chopper, vamos déjanos ir a ver a Luffy, tan solo un momento. –Dijo Usopp por un lado._

_Chopper-san por favor tan solo queremos ver como esta. –Dijo Brook por otro lado._

_Chicos, no puedo. –Dijo firmemente Chopper, pero luego tomo con firmeza su sombrero cubriéndole la cara y empezó a llorar. Chicos Luffy esta terrible, no hay seguridad que sobreviva, lo único que podemos hacer ahora es orar y esperar un milagro.-Explico angustiado el pequeño reno. Estas palabras hicieron que todos explotaran de tristeza la situación era horrible, nunca se imaginaron que podría pasar algo así, todos estaban tristes a excepción de uno, a quien las palabras de Chopper le causo un efecto diferente este era Sanji, a quien específicamente una palabra lo dejo pensativo._

_Milagro, milagro, milagro…-Decía el rubio tratando de recordar algo relacionado con el tema, hasta que por fin recordó. ¡Chicos! –Grito el cocinero llamando la atención de todos que hasta el momento estaban deprimidos. Les contare una historia, que nos ayudara en este momento, pero quiero dejar en claro, que me estoy sacrificando al recordar estas cosas que tienen que ver con un trauma mío. –Prosiguió el cocinero._

_Ve al grano cejudo. –Dijo Zoro como siempre tan impaciente._

_¡¿Que has dicho marimo!? –Enfadado contesto Sanji. Causando la molestia de Nami que golpio a los dos en la cabeza._

_Sanji-kun por favor, continua…no es momento de pelear. -Pidió Nami al recobrar la compostura._

_Como digas Nami-swaaaaaan. –Respondió Sanji embobado por la navegante._

_¡Sanji! –Le gritaron impacientes sus compañeros, para que continuara de una vez por todas con la historia._

_Amm… bueno, dijo Sanji –Mientras encendía un cigarrillo y se preparaba para comenzar la historia. Todo esto me lo conto __Emporio Ivankov la reina o rey okama aun no estoy seguro, ella conoció a Luffy en Impel Down, donde lo encontró gravemente envenenado, casi muerto, de hecho al igual que en esta ocasión lo único que podían hacer era orar y creer en los milagros… -Sanji conto con todo lujo de detalles todo lo que sabia de aquella historia, cuando Luffy se encontraba al borde de la vida, la poca esperanza que tenia, la ayuda que recibió, su milagrosa recuperación, todo. Al finalizar la historia todos quedaron mucho mejor, al convencerse de que lo único que debían hacer era creer en el. Al terminar la historia Chopper cedió a los deseos de sus nakamas de querer entrar, y permitió que solo una persona ingresara con el donde Luffy para poder ayudarle en una pequeña tarea en la que necesitaba ayuda extra, luego de una gran discusión y un poco de manipulación la elegida fue Nami. _

_Al entrar Nami quedo impactada, ella suele ver a su capitán herido, pero nunca tanto, bueno se podría a ver quedado a mirar, pero estaba allí para ayudar a Chopper, aunque la ayuda que necesitaba no era mas que supervisar a Luffy mientras el hacia medicina. Nami tomo una silla y la puso en frente de donde estaba Luffy, Nami se angustio al verlo en ese estado y pensó que hace 2 años el se encontraba en una situación similar, completamente solo. La chica paso la yema de sus dedos suavemente por donde antes habían pasado aquellas lagrimas de pesar de su capitán, todo esta tan tranquilo dentro de esa habitación, apenas se escuchaban las voces de sus nakamas desde allí…pero de pronto, "¡piiiip!"sonó la maquina que señalizaba el pulso cardiaco de Luffy, según la maquina Luffy estaba MUERTO, rápidamente Nami llamo a Chopper, el cual en un parpadeo de ojos ya estaba intentando revivir a Luffy._

_¡Despejen! -Dijo el medico antes de cada __electro shock…_

_TO BE CONTINUED…_


	3. Chapter 3

_¡Despejen! -Dijo el medico antes de cada __electro shock. Nami yacía apegada a la pared mirando con ojos llorosos atormentada con el pensamiento de perder a Luffy mientras que Chopper intentaba traer de vuelta a Luffy desesperadamente, aunque no estaba funcionando, por mas que Chopper se esforzara por Luffy, el no respondía. _

_¿Chicos todo bien por allí adentro? –Zoro pregunto tras la puerta que separaba esta horrible escena con el resto del barco._

_¡Zoro! –Grito el renito al reconocer al reconocer la voz de su nakama. Por favor llévate a Nami, ¡Rápido! –Ordeno Chopper con toda la autoridad de ser el medico le concedía._

_¿¡Qué?! ¡Chopper no me puedo ir ahora! Luffy esta…Luffy esta….-Nami era incapaz de pronunciar esas tristes palabras._

_¡NAMIII! ESTO ES MUY DIFICIL PARA MI TAMBIEN, Zoro por favor. –Al decir el medico esto entro el espadachín y saco a Nami de la habitación a rastras, dándose tiempo para echarle una ojeada a Luffy y comprender la situación. Al salir de la habitación Zoro llevo a Nami con el resto de los mugiwaras en donde Usopp al darse cuenta que salía Nami fue a preguntarle que ocurría con Luffy a lo que Nami no respondió, el resto de los chicos también querían preguntarle que ocurría pero se dieron cuenta al tan solo mirar la cara de Nami que no era nada bueno, y mucho peor cuando vieron que incluso Zoro tenia un comportamiento inusual. Luego de unos minutos de silencio, que fueron eternos para todos, Chopper salió de la habitación bastante deprimido._

_Como esta Luffy. –Pregunto Usopp anticipándose a sus nakamas. A lo que Chopper se demoro en responder. Amm….bueno…-Decía el renito deprimido…¡AHHHHH! Un enorme grito de dolor lo interrumpió._

_¿¡Que diablos ha sido eso?! –Pregunto Sanji exaltado._

_Ese ha sido, Luffy. –Respondio Chopper, aun deprimido._

_Entonces esta vivo. –Dijo optimista Nami, ignorando el hecho de que haya sido un grito de dolor el que escucho, todos cambiaron la cara al instante y celebraron que su capitán siga en este mundo, con vida._

_Chicos, pero esto ha tenido su precio, he acortado la vida de Luffy. –Angustiado dijo el renito a sus nakamas. Dejando tras esto un silencio incomodo._

_Pero le has salvado la vida ¿no es cierto? –Consoló en tono maternal Robin. _

_Si, pero... –reclamaba Chopper, pero Robin lo tomo y abrazo, haciendo que el renito comenzara a llorar sumergido en el pecho de Robin._

_Valla, valla, que renito mas obstinado tenemos aquí. –Dijo risueña Robin._

_¡Robin-chwaaaaan yo también estoy triste! –Se quejaba Sanji mientras saltaba hacia donde Robin, pero fue detenido por Zoro._

_Quédate quieto hentai. –Dijo Zoro. Llamando la atención de Franky que creía que lo llamaban._

_¿¡Que has dicho marimo?! –Respondió enojado Sanji, así comenzando una de sus típicas peleas._

_YOO HOOHOOHOO, parece que todos están mejor, ¿no es cierto Nami-san? -calmado pregunto Brook a su nakama._

_Ah, si claro… -Aun algo triste y pensativa respondió la navegante._

_Nami-san parece que aun no estas mejor, te cantare una canción para que te animes. –Dijo Brook comprensivo. _

_Oh, Brook gracias. –Agradeció Nami a su compañero._

_Pero a cambio… me puedes enseñar tus bragas, por favor. -Pidió el esqueleto, ganándose una gran patada de parte de la peli naranja "¡CLARO QUE NO PERVERTIDO!"Exclamo Nami. YOO HOOHOOHOO Bueno bueno, sin bragas sin bragas igual te cantare. –Y empezó a cantar el esqueleto. Luego de esto Nami siguió pensando, hasta que Usopp se le acerco._

_¿Nami, en que piensas? –Pregunto el narizón curioso._

_Ahmm nada. –Dijo la chica pensando que no la entendería, a lo que Usopp respondió._

_Piensas en que pasara cuando Luffy despierte… que haremos si quiere volver a ver a Ace, lo cual es lo mas seguro. –Dijo Usopp serio, leyéndole la mente a Nami._

_Si… -Acepto la navegante, la había pillado._

_Jejeje, tal y como pensé, hace un rato pensaba lo mismo, pero yo ya tome mi decisión…apoyare a Luffy en lo que sea, después de todo para eso estamos los nakamas, ¿no crees? – Dijo convencido Usopp. Llamando la atención del resto de la banda._

_¡Eso es SUUUUUUPER cierto! Apoyare a mugiwara aniki hasta la muerte. –Dijo entre sollozos Franky._

_¡Si yo también! –Dijo Chopper recuperado. _

_Luffy-san me estiro una mano *literalmente* cuando la necesite, ahora es mi turno, siempre lo apoyare y mas aun ahora que lo necesita. –Convencido dijo Brook. Luego todos fueron dando sus razones y dándole apoyo eterno a su capitán._

_Bueno entonces, no hay duda, apoyaremos a Luffy y lo acompañaremos cuando despierte donde Ace. –Dijo Usopp, estando todos totalmente de acuerdo._

_Bueno chicos entonces será mejor que nos preparemos para la batalla, recuerden que Shirohige aun esta allí afuera con Ace y pueden haber más sorpresas. –Dijo Zoro._

_Ah y por cierto investige la neblina de la isla y efectivamente tiene un componente que les hará ver ilusiones, tengan cuidado. - Advirtió la navegante. De pronto se sintieron unos estruendos dentro del barco, Zoro y Sanji fueron a ver porque tal vez sea Luffy desesperado por ver a su hermano, al entrar se encontraron con una gran sorpresa, Luffy no estaba desesperado por ver a Ace, porque Ace estaba allí!._

_¡Espera un minuto que haces tú aquí! –Dijo exaltado el espadachín, sin conseguir respuesta. Ace tomo rápidamente a Luffy e intento salir por un orificio que hizo para entrar en el Sunny, pero fue detenido por Sanji con una patada._

_Que crees que haces maldito. –Dijo Sanji volviendo a su compostura. Ace no respondió nada, pero en cambio ataco a Sanji y Zoro, dejándolos fuera de juego,fácilmente, pudiendo salir del barco con Luffy cargado hacia la playa de la isla, en eso Luffy recobro la conciencia y vio a su hermano._ _Ace…como me alegro que estés bien. –Dijo el chico de sombrero de paja, causándole estas palabras un extraño efecto a Ace, al escucharlas se puso extraño, soltó a Luffy dejándolo en el piso, no lo suportaba mas, callo rendido, se tomo su cabeza con fuerza como si tuviese una terrible resaca, y con mucho esfuerzo unas palabras salieron de el._

_Vete de aquí…LUFFY! ¡Ahhhh! –Luego empezó a gritar descontroladamente._

_Valla, valla…-Se escucho la voz de un hombre junto con unos pasos prevenientes de la selva…Al parecer eres duro, PUÑO DE FUEGO, incluso después de muerto causas molestias. Te has zafado del efecto de mi nueva inquisición, la *Edo Tensei no Mi* ("Resurrección Impura no Mi")… si que eres sorprendente…–Decía el hombre sarcástico estas ultimas palabra, sin dar a conocer su identidad aun. MALDITO... –Exclamo Ace_

_¡KUROHIGE! –Grito con impotencia Ace, al mismo tiempo que se conocía la identidad de quien estaba detrás de todo, al salir de la selva y mostrar su rostro sonriente y esa horrible barba negra que lo caracterizaba. La sangre le hervía a Luffy, estaba enfurecido y todo por Kurohige._

_¡KUROHIGE QUE HACES AQUÍ MALDITO! –Dijo Luffy endemoniadamente enfurecido al informarse de que el tenia la culpa de que su hermano no pudiera descansar en paz aun. ¡GEAR SECOND! –Luffy se apresuro a atacarlo, GOMU GOMU NO…JET… _

_¡NO LUFFY NO LO HAGAS! –Grito Ace a su hermano, pero, "¡BAZOOKA!" Este no lo escucho…Kurohige estaba activando su Yami Yami no Mi haciendo aparecer una gran pared oscura en un parpadeo de ojos, pero no alcanzo a hacer nada, Luffy quedo con las manos empapadas de sangre…sangre de ACE. Luffy estaba aturdido, había golpeado a Ace pues este se había puesto en el camino del ataque al notar que si su hermano tocaba a Kurohige seria absorbido por la oscuridad de su fruta del diablo, tal y como le paso a el, en su lucha hace 2 años …_

_A...Ace…p…por que –Sin comprender aun la situación Luffy decía "al borde del abismo" de la desesperación. ¡NO DENUEVO! maldición, maldición ¡MALDICIOON! ¿¡Para que entrene estos 2 años?! – frustrado se lamentaba Luffy sin consuelo, al mismo tiempo que sus piernas se debilitaban y caía en el suelo arrodillándose y afirmando su brazos en el suelo, para luego golpear fuertemente su cabeza contra el suelo reiteradamente haciéndose sangrar la frente._

_Baka, esto no es nada yo ya estoy muerto. Además esta era la única forma de ser libre de su fruta del diablo. –Decía Ace con esfuerzo y la voz carraspera, consolando a su hermano y haciendo que parara de golpearse, pero en cambio cerró sus ojos con fuerza al igual que sus puños, aguantándose las ganas de llorar, al pensar ¿Cómo era posible que a esas alturas Ace siguiera protegiéndolo? Es decir…ya estaba MUERTO._

_¡ZEHAHAHAHA! Que tontos mas patéticos, mugiwara no entiendo como has sobrevivido hasta ahora sin la protección de este pedazo de idiota. –Decía burlón el Yonko mientras reía a carcajadas y tomaba una bocanada de su sake._

_Porque nos tiene a nosotros. –Dijeron todos los mugiwaras integrándose a la lucha, desde la cubierta del Sunny, incluyendo a Zoro y Sanji ya mejor. Atrayendo todas las miradas hacia a ellos exceptuando la de Luffy que seguía sumergida en el suelo._

_Chicos… -Replico Luffy quitando la mirada del suelo y dirigiéndoles una a sus nakamas con los ojos al borde de las lágrimas. ¡ALEJENSE, NO QUIERO PERDER A NADIE MAS! –Exclamo angustiado el capitán, traspasándole este sentimiento a sus nakamas sin querer, solo una mirada._

_¡BAKA! –Se quejo Nami mientras bajaba de un salto junto a los otros para luego golpear fuertemente en la cabeza a Luffy, lo cual sirvió para hacerlo reaccionar. NOSOTROS NO QUEREMOS PERDERTE A TI. –Dijo firmemente la navegante. Haciendo reaccionar a Luffy, Zoro se le acerco y le ofreció el sombrero de paja, que se le había quedado en la enfermería. Haciendo que Luffy mirara a Zoro desde el suelo aun abriendo los ojos como plato, dirigiendo su mirada luego al resto de sus nakamas y por ultimo en su sombrero, quedo atónito con la mirada en su sombrero, recordando todo lo que conllevaba y todas esas razones que lo sacaron del abismo hace 2 años todas esas razones que nuevamente lo salvaban, tomo el sombrero y para luegocolocarcelo con firmeza._

_Gracias, chicos. –Dijo mas confiado el capitán, ya con su sombrero dirigiéndose a sus nakamas. Ace, tu limítate a observar, y mira con tus propios ojos… ¡lo fuerte que me he vuelto!, Shishishi. –Dijo risueño Luffy, mientras escondía su mirada en su sombrero de paja, sacándole una débil sonrisa a Ace que aun estaba afectado por el golpe de Luffy, luego dirigirle una mirada seria y llena de odio a Kurohige. TE PATEARE EL TRASERO._

_¡ZEHAHAHA TAN SOLO ERES UN MOCOSO CREIDO! Además… ¡Cabrones salgan! –Con esta orden la tripulación de Kurohige salió junto con Shirohige desde el interior de la selva._ _Estas preparado MUGIWARA ZEHAHAHA! –Exclamo confiado Kurohige._

_Eso debería decirlo yo a ti. –Dijo serio Luffy sosteniendo su sombrero con una mano. ¡Chicos! –Dirigiéndose a su tripulación. Quiero que sepan que pase lo que pase en esta batalla… ¡TENGO LA MEJOR TRIPULACION DEL MUNDO! –Exclamo orgulloso el capitán, haciendo que su tripulación se entusiasmara mas para la batalla._

_Y tu eres un Suuuuuuper capitán. –dijo lloriqueando Franky._

_Me he emocionado tanto que no puedo dejar parar las lágrimas que brotan por mis ojos, pero claro, yo no tengo ojos ¡YOOHOOHOOHOO! –Exclamo risueño Brook._

_¡ACE! Quiero que quede esto claro –Grito el chico de la cicatriz debajo del ojo, mientras tomaba una gran bocanada de aire llenando sus pulmones. ¡YO SERE…EL REY DE LOS PIRATAS! -Dando con estas simples palabras inicio a una gran batalla._

_Comentarios de PureMadness: Hola! Estoy muy agradecida con los lindos comentarios y porque lean esta historia, enserio, mas agradecida que Sanji con Nami desnuda xD Se que les sonó raro esa Akuma No Mi de Kurohige pero no lo se siempre creí que debería existir algo así (aunque es algo cruel__), y bueno dejen sus __reviews__ y cualquier idea, comentario lindo, o feo se acepta:'D_

_NOS LEEMOS LUEGO!:D_


	4. Chapter 4

_¡ACE! Quiero que quede esto claro –Grito el chico de la cicatriz debajo del ojo, mientras tomaba una gran bocanada de aire llenando sus pulmones. ¡YO SERE…EL REY DE LOS PIRATAS! -Dando con estas simples palabras inicio a una gran batalla._

_Luffy se dirigió lento y seguro hacia donde Kurohige, los nakamas de este último intentaban detener a Luffy pero uno a uno los mugiwaras lo protegían, haciendo que Luffy quede frente a frente a Kurohige sin ningún rasguño._

_¡ZEHAHAHA! ¿Qué crees que ganaras, si llegas a derrotarme? Lo único que ganarías seria que, tu hermanito ese quede mas muerto de lo que esta. –Burlon Kurohige hablaba, mientras Luffy escuchaba pacientemente con el sombrero sombreándole los ojos. Además deberías agradecerme después de todo, mi Edo Tensei no Mi curo, o al menos tapo ese desagradable hueco que tenia en el pecho. –Estas palabras hicieron enfurecer a Luffy, que apretó sus puños con fuerza, pues ese "desagradable hueco" como decía Kurohige fue la causa de la muerte de Ace al haberse sacrificado por Luffy, salvandolo de una muerte segura a manos de un almirante de la marina._

_¡ZEHAHAHA! –Esta risa, esta desagradable risa fue como una señal para Luffy quien apenas la escucho miro desafiante al Yonko, con una mirada que difundiría miedo donde sea que la vieran, una mirada digna del hijo del revolucionario, Dragón._

Gear Second... Busoushoku Haki -Decía Luffy al hacer que de su brazo saliera vapor y tomara un color negro. Sostuvo su sombrero con una mano, y con con la otra le dio un golpe rapidísimo y voraz a su contrincante haciendo que este saliera volando, y parara luego de varios metros a la orilla del mar.

¡MOCOSO! -Gritaba enojado mientras intentaba pararse Kurohige. ¡¿CON QUIEN CREES QUE ESTAS TRATANDO!? - Se levanto y paso su brazo por su boca limpiando la sangre procedente de esta. ¡YA VERAS DE LO QUE SOY CAPAZ! -Y asi fue Teach activo sus poderes quedando con los poderes de la Yami Yami no Mi en su mano derecha y la Gura Gura no Mi en su mano izquierda. Luffy ni siquiera se inmuto ante tal escena, al contrario se apresuro a atacar nuevamente, pero esta vez su ataque no tuvo el mismo efecto pues antes de siquiera tocarlo Kurohige hizo un gran terremoto con su mano izquierda justo en la cara de Luffy...

¡AHHHHH!-Gritaba Luffy en el suelo con sus manos tapando su cara, que sangraba a chorradas.

¡LUFFY! -Exclamaron sus nakamas al ver a su capitán así, dándole tiempo suficiente a sus contrincantes para encontrar una apertura y atacarlos, la lucha hasta el momento había sido muy pareja pero con esto, los mugiwaras quedaron en desventaja, ademas Shirohige aun no hacia movimiento alguno se mantenía alejado de la batalla con la cara seria y los brazos en "X" , si el se llegaba a integrar a la batalla, simplemente seria una total derrota para los mugiwaras.

Volviendo con Luffy este se retorcía en el suelo de dolor pero, *NO ME PUEDO RENDIR NO ME PUEDO RENDIR* Estas eran las únicas que pasaban por su mente una y otra vez, dificultosamente se paro he intento abrir los ojos pero...NO PUDO. Veía poco y nada, pero no todo estaba perdido no necesitaba la vista para ganar aun tenia el Kenbunshoku Haki ("Color de La Observación"), antes de que siquiera recuperara el aliento, Kurohige ataco nuevamente con terremotos inmensos, a Luffy al principio le costaba esquivar pero luego se acostumbro al ritmo, podía sentir claramente por donde iban y venían los golpes, al notar esto el Yonko decidió empezar a utilizar su mano derecha (con los efectos de la Yami Yami no Mi). Haciendo un gran muro de oscuridad del porte del Going Merry, la cual empezó a rodear a el chico poco a poco.

¿Q-que esta pasando? ¡no puedo sentir nada, todo esta oscuro! -Alterado Luffy decía mientras intentaba abrir los ojos sin mucho éxito, eso si, por lo menos ahora veía borroso, pero eso no mejoraba su situación, no veía escapatoria, todo era oscuridad.

Luffy...-De pronto el peli negro escucho una voz y sintió una presencia, una presencia que aumentaba como una pequeña llama que se convertía en una gran fogata, sin pensarlo dos veces Luffy se lanzo a abrazarlo.

¡ACE! -Decía Luffy mientras feliz abrazaba a su "hermano".

Luffy... -Decía Ace tranquilo.

Que ocurre, ¿quieres que te suelte? -Pregunto Luffy a su hermano, mientras aun lo abrazaba.

No es eso..pero...¡GRANDISIMO IDIOTA ESTAS ABRAZANDO A UN ÁRBOL, ESTOY ATRÁS TUYO! -Enfadado Ace replicaba mientras le daba un buen golpe en la cabeza a su hermanito. Pensé que usabas Haki, es decir, estabas esquivando golpes con los ojos cerrados. -Explicaba Ace.

Si lo uso, pero aun me falta perfeccionarlo, ademas aquí esta oscuro, SHISHISHISHI. -Se excusaba Luffy risueño.

Es cierto esta oscuro, es por esto que tu hermano mayor vino a salvarte. -Decía Ace orgulloso con una sonrisa. Haciendo también sonreír a Luffy, pues después de todo escenas como esta, desde hace 2 años solo podían ocurrir en sueños. Ace hizo un gran _Hiken destruyendo fácilmente la oscuridad que los rodeaba._

_¡ZEHAHAHA! Esto se pone interesante, pero no es justo 2 contra 1. -Pensativo Kurohige hablaba, Luffy y Ace se quedaron dormidos de la nada mientras hablaban entre ellos, como en los viejos tiempos... ME ESTAN ESCUCHANDO MOCOSOS! -Gruñia enfurecido Teach despertando al par de hermanos. ¡Lo tengo!, veamos si siguen tan tranquilos luego de esto. -Con un movimiento de dedos hizo que Shirohige se colocar a su lado, lo estaba controlando tal y como lo hacia con Ace hace un rato, pero ¿que es lo que tenia Ace que Shirohige no, para ser libre de esa técnica?, ¿el golpe de Luffy habrá sido toda la "cura"?.  
_

_Ahora si es justo, como en los viejos tiempos ¿cierto capitán? ¡ZEHAHAHA! -Reía Kuro________h_ige en la cara de Edward Newgate que permanecía inmóvil , mientras Luffy y Ace se ponían en posición para la batalla, tal y como lo hicieron _h_ace 2 años en Marineford, tal y como lo _hacían __hace 9 años junto a Sabo..._

_____MALDITO...¡KUROHIGE! -Decia rabioso Ace. ¡Luffy! -Grito Ace a su __h_ermano. _H__ay que __hacerlo -Dijo mientras esbozaba una sonrisa el ex comandante de los piratas de S__hiro__h_ige. SHISHISHISHI -Se limito a contestar el capitán de los mugiwaras. Acto seguido de esto S_______hiro________hige comenzó con el ataque, Ace alcanzo a reaccionar y freno con dificultad el ataque, Luffy ________hizo un Gear Sado y c________hoco puños con S________hiro________h_ige ___________________________pegandole lo suficientemente fuerte como para despreocuparse de el por un rato_.  


___________________________________________________¡No se olviden de mi! -Decía Kuro________h_ige mientras creaba nuevamente una gran pared de oscuridad, aun mas grande que la anterior. Ace ___________________________hizo un ____________________________hiken pero esta vez no surtía el mismo efecto que la vez anterior ¡la oscuridad se devoraba el fuego! necesitaba mas poder, mas fuego, en eso escuc____________________________ho..._

Gomu Gomu no... ¡Red Hawk! -Luffy ___________________________habia ____________________________hec____________________________ho una técnica muy parecida al ____________________________hiken! con la cual pudieron destrozar la oscuridad. _

_______________________________________________________________________________________________________________¡Woow, Luffy si que ____________________________has mejorado!-Enorgullecido decía Ace. Luffy sonreía ..De pronto sin darse cuenta S____________________________hiro____________________________hige estaba detrás de ellos a punto de golpearlos, no ____________________________había tiempo de esquivar, era una muerte segura, o hubiese sido así si cierta persona no hubiese recibido el golpe, al cruzarse en ultimo momento____________________________..._

___________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________NICO ROBIN._

___________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________Quien salvo a su capitán junto con su ____________________________h_ermano de una muerte segura pero ella no corrió la misma suerte...el golpe... la atravesó...y dejándola al menos a simple vista, muerta.

___________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________ ¡_ROOOOOOOOOBIN! -Grito Luffy al ver a su nakama en el suelo.

¡ROBIN-C___________HAN! -Replico Sanji preocupado. Todos sus nakamas gritaban por batallas pararon de golpe ante la escena._

___________¿Que ocurre? -Repuso Robin tranquila, desde al lado de Nami que al parecer no la ________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________h_abía notado allí. Provocando gritos de todos.

___________R-Robin ¿Que ________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________haces aquí? t-tu estabas allí y...y -Tartamudeaba Nami confundida. Robin con todo esto no pudo evitar reírse ante la __situación._

_Esa tan solo es una replica. ¿No les llamo la atención que no tuviera sangre? -Dijo aun risueña Robin._

_¡ROOOBIN! -Dijo entre llantos C________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________hopper aun muy apenado abrazando a Robin._

_________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________¿Me pregunto si hubiese sido yo, la de verdad, la arena se ________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________teñiría roja? -Se preguntaba Robin pensativa._

_________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________¡Tus pensamientos dan miedo! -Decía Usopp alterado con su típica cara de ojos saltones y lengua de serpiente xD . __________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________Robin sonrió y luego fue como que sus fuerzas se fueron en un segundo, desmayo...Era de esperarse que ocurriera esto después de todo, cuando Robin hacia una replica las heridas que esta resiviera se traspasaban a la original...y bueno resivio un golpe del legendario Shirohige._

_________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________¡ROBIN! -Dijo C________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________hopper mientras revisaba su pulso cardíaco. !Esta débil, necesito llevarla al barco para suministrarle medicina urgente! -Gritaba el renito, pero en eso Shiliew_(el ex guardia de impel down), uno de los nakamas de Kuro_________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________hige ataco a Robin y C____________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________hopper al verlos indefensos, pero fue detenido rápidamente por Zoro con sus katanas._

_____________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________¡Vallan, nosotros nos las arreglaremos! -Decía Zoro apenas, por la fuerza que ejercía Shiliew sobre el. Todos estuvieron de acuerdo y conscientes de que estarían en gran desventaja, o aun mayor de lo que ya estaban, Chopper rápidamente se transformo en su forma humana y se dirigió al barco con Robin cargada en sus brazos._  


_____________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________Luffy se había puesto serio, sabia que no saldrían ilesos por la batalla, pero le molestaba que fueran heridos por culpa de el. C__h__icos -Decía serio Luffy a sus nakamas. No intenten ayudarme... ¡ni aunque este a punto de morir!.-Termino de hablar el capitán y acto seguido ataco a S__hiro__hige con su Gear Sencond, se mantenía bastante bien como para estar peleando con alguien de ese calibre pero aun en desventaja que cada vez se hacia mas notable, (recordemos que Luffy se encontraba algo herido, desde antes, desde su reencuentro con Ace), S__hiro__hige atrapo el brazo de Luffy con fuerza en uno de sus tantos ataque y sin piedad lo disloco, el chico de la cicatriz debajo del ojo estaba en su limite, Shirohige le dio un golpe que lo tiro al suelo, se preparaba para el golpe de gracia cuando, Ace se se puso entre Luffy y su antiguo capitán con los brazos extendidos, sin intensión de moverse._

_____________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________¡DETENTE! -Grito al borde de las lagrimas el pecoso. ¡PAPA! -Rompió en lagrimas._

_____________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________ACE...-Pronuncio entre murmuros S__hiro__hige empezando a recobrar la conciencia... Aunque esto no cambio el hecho de que su golpe se dirigía a máxima velocidad a Ace, ya era muy tarde para pararlo, ya era muy tarde para puño de fuego ACE._

**___________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________TO BE CONTINUED..._**

Comentarios PureMadness_____________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________: Espero que les allá gustado dejen sus reviews con su opinión :D les anticipo que habrán 2 capítulos mas aproximadamente, y que aun quedan muchas mas sorpresas. Este capitulo es como donde se desarrolla la batalla, en el próximo ocurrirán acontecimientos...importantes y cabe recalcar que tomare en cuenta las sugerencias, tal vez no en este capitulo pero si en el proximo, su opinion me importa ;D. Bueeno, ______________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________GRANDE EIICIRO ODA! _

_____________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________NOS LEEMOS LUEGO :'D_


End file.
